


nepeta cataria

by templefugate



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Neko Atsume - Freeform, One Shot, POV Female Character, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela watches Selina descend into the hell that is Neko Atsume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nepeta cataria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewishushanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishushanka/gifts).



Judging by the hate in Selina's eyes, even more in her gaze than usual, something on that phone she had swiped really bothered her. Pamela absently looked over her notes, not quite reading over them as vigilantly as she had earlier. Her eyes wondered up every few moments to look at Selina, who was sliding further and further down the couch they were sharing. She had been staring at the phone for at least twenty minutes, and likely longer though Pamela had no clock to check.

"What's bothering you?" Pamela's voice broke through the silence that had settled over their shared hideout like a blanket. With Harley stuck in Arkham, the place not only had less explosions than usual but also was eerily quiet.

"Nothing." Selina didn't so much as look up from her stolen phone's screen.

Pamela rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she needed Harley's psychology degree to know that something was wrong. "You're looking like you could rip that phone apart. Did something big happen in the news? Is someone sending you threatening texts?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"It can't be that bad," Pamela replied. She closed her notebook, inside a mess of scrawled plans, scribbled math equations, and messy diagrams.

"Neko Atsume," Selina said, "Kitty Collector is hell."

Okay, perhaps Selina's earlier statement had some truth to it. Pamela raised her eyebrows. "Kitty collector? Aren't you already one?"

"It's a game," Selina said, "with virtual cats."

"So the cats aren't real."

She turned her head, eyebrows lowered and lips pulled open to show off her teeth. "They're real to me!"

Pamela moved across the couch, wrapping an arm around Selina's neck and craning her head forward to get a look at the screen. Though the other woman rolled her eyes, she didn't move away or try to block Pamela's view of the screen.

The scent of Selina's perfume was strong that day, a mix of lavender and lilac so sweet that Pamela almost would not have realized it was artificial.

The two returned to their normal silence, the only noise being the tap of Selina's fingers against the phone's screen. Every once in a while she would leave the app to explore the phone's other features, but would inevitably return back to the game in a span of less than five minutes. During that time, she took more photos than Pamela could count, bought items with grey fish, and rearranged her yard.

"Did that tree really have to be cut down so that you could place a bowl of cat food down there?" Pamela mused.

Selina grunted. "The tree was like that when I opened the game."

"Is there at least anything that you can do with the yard's landscape?" She leaned closer.

Selina shook her head, then quickly pulled it away when Pamela's red bangs got caught against her forehead. She pulled away, moving as far across the couch as she could get. "Look, I'm trying to focus here."

"I don't see what the point is." Pamela shrugged, then grabbed for her notebook. There wasn't enough time in the day for her to waste it on Selina's latest cat obsession.

Selina scowled, then threw the phone across the couch. It landed in Pamela's lap with a thud.

"I'd like to see you do any better on it." Her eyes gleamed.

Pamela raised a thick red eyebrow. "Is that really a challenge?"

Selina just gave her a smirk before sauntering off.

Her notes forgotten in her lap, Pamela absently began to play the game. Judging by Selina's earlier gaze, she would have expected it to be harder than just pressing her finger across different parts of the screen. Every few moments she left the screen to try and look back to her notes, but all the quicker, after each failed attempt, she returned to the game.

When Selina came back, she stood over the couch, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Pamela's neck. The scent of her perfume was even stronger, but mixed with it was the scent of smoke.

"How are you doing?" Though her eyes were locked solely on the screen, Pamela could hear the toothy grin in her voice.

"Fine, I suppose."

Selina leaned forward, close enough to where Pamela could see her from the corner of her eye. Her olive skin had paled and her eyes widened.

"How the hell did you get Saint Purrrtrick to come visit, Ivy? I've been trying to do that for hours!"

She shrugged. "I've just been playing around." Pamela reached up and handed the phone back to Selina, giving her a smirk of her own. She leaned forward, eyes locked and never turning even the slightest from Selina's own. The smell of her perfume was even stronger now and as intoxicating as any of Ivy's plant pheromones. "And what can I say? I've always seemed to have a way of attracting cats."

**Author's Note:**

> Like Selina, my life too is descending into the pits of heck that is the cat game.


End file.
